Warriors: Mating Stories
by WolfsongFlameheart
Summary: A series of mating stories, can be crack or canon pairings!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Wolfsong, and I will be writing a series of mating stories about the characters from the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. Only characters from the series. Never written one before, but I want to try. I will take requests. Just fill out this form:

Cat 1:

Cat 2:

Type:

Setting/Plot(optional):


	2. Jayfeather X Ivypool X Dovewing

Finally, the first chapter.

Jayfeather groaned and thrashed about in his sleep, he jerked awake panting and with an almost painful erection. Who knew Half Moon could be naughty? He lay there with his eyes closed for many heart beats, which were rapid. He finally got to his paws as his member retreated back into it's sheath. He padded to his herb store and began sorting, the herbs had been muddled due to the last breakout of green cough. Bumblestripe had contracted blackcough and had nearly died. He frowned, he was out of tansy and coltsfoot. It was time to go and face the dangers of camp. It seemed almost ever she-cat was in heat. Just yesterday he had found Bramblestar fiercely pounding into a loudly moaning Squirrelflight. His ears burned at the memory, of course he hadn't seen it but hearing it had even made him blush. He ventured out into camp, and followed the scents of his two cousins.

"Dovewing, Ivypool. Come with me, we need to collect herbs." He growled gruffly, and then walked into the forest, striding awkwardly to hide his member. He heard a snicker from behind him and narrowed his eyes, what was so funny? He stumbled over a tree root and scowled, hearing giggles from behind him. He sniffed the air and was puzzled to find heat scent still writhed around him. But... Oh no. He groaned internally. _Don't even think about it, Jayfeather._ He scolded mentally.

"The herbs are up ahead." He muttered curtly, he froze as belts brushed up against him, winding all around him. A tail flicked under his chin and then another trailed over top his muzzle. "D-Dovewing, Ivypool... Ngh. What are you doing?" He grunted as he was suddenly pushed onto his back.

"Loving you." Dovewing's breath tickled his ear.

"You can't be serious."

"Never been more serious." Ivypool chuckled. He felt a tongue rasp over his sheath, drawing his all too eager member back out. The rough tongue was caressing and was soon joined by another. He groaned in ecstacy and his hips bucked instictively. "Clean me..." He rumbled.

"Aw, look he's aroused." Chortled Ivypool, a silly giggle came from Dovewing in response.

"Jayfeather, please..."

The medicine cat was almost immediatly on his paws, following his nose to the core of one of them. He drew his tongue slowly over the outside, rasping his couse tongue around it in circles repeatedly. He felt the cat stand at attention, another mouth fastened around his member, sucking hard. He groaned, closing his eyes as he continued his assault on the current sister's core.

"Agh! Enough! Please, Jayfeather, I need you!" Oh, so it was Dovewing. He purred, hearing her get into the mating crouch. He clambered up onto her back, grasping her scruff between his teeth. He held her hips with his paws, shook his hips, and thrust in. Hard. Dovewing cried out in pain, but he didn't hold back. He thrust hard and fast, hilting her and then drawing back out. Hev drew out slowly, leaving only the tip in for several seconds until Dovewing mewled with want. He slammed back in, hips jerking wildly. She moaned and began bucking her hips back to meet his.

"Oh... A-Ahah... Nnn! J-Jayfeather!" Her cries were driving him crazy, he gripped her tighter and thumped his hips against hers, feeling a tingle go up his member as her core walls squeezed him.

"Mm... Ngh... Ah! Oooh, mmm, Dovewi-wing... I'm... I'm gonna-!" He cut off with a loud yowl as he shot his hot seed inside her, she convulsed around him, crying out with her own release. He got off, panting heavily.

"Don't forget me, Jayfeather." Ivypool whispered seductively in his ear. He purred, pushing her back on her back with one swift motion. He trailed his tongue down her neck, lapping at her pulse point. He drug his tongue down the center of her belly, kneading her nipples. His tail flicked teasingly over her core, he purred as she inhaled sharply and then moaned as he stuck his tail inside. He pumped it slowly in and out, and lapped at her teats, sucking and then gently nipping at them. Already his member was pulsing again, he stepped forward, towering over her. He lowered his hips and gently prodded her entrance, and then he pulled back and smashed into her, earning a shriek. He smirked and humped her backside frantically, biting her neck. He then lapped at the small wound, all the while continuing to drill into her. He grunted and groaned loudly, digging his claws into the ground.

"Mmmnh, t-talk dirty Ivypool." He growls.

"Nh, ah- Jayfeather -ngh- your huge member is tearing my core apart! Ah, oo it feels amazing! Agh, fill me with your cum! Make me have your kits! Mate me Jayfeather! Mate me hard!" She let out a loud shriek as she came, shaking and quivering as orgasm took her into it's strong grasp. Jayfeather panted hard, hips jerking as his release neared. He gasped as he felt a mouth close around his ball sack and begin sucking and then lick the base and underside. He thrust in hard and exploded his cum inside her, quivering. He collapsed on top of Ivypool, gasping for air.

The three quickly began cleaning up. But it was a bit late to try and cover up what had happened. Someone cleared their throat behind him. He saw the horrified expressions on the sisters' faces and didn't even want to turn around. But he did, and saw a patrol consisting of Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Foxleap. Crud.


End file.
